


I think you have the wrong number....

by P0ck3t_J0k3r



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos, Claude is Alois’s stepfather, Crack Taken Seriously, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Sebastian is Ciel’s brother, Trans!Grell, We Stan Ronald Knox for being there for Grell, Will is transphobic, alois is a little shit, but we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0ck3t_J0k3r/pseuds/P0ck3t_J0k3r
Summary: It all started with Claude forgetting to pick up Alois from school and take him to dance class.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Claude, get your child

_October 27, 3:15 p.m_

**_Unknown number_** : Claude! Where are you?! You said you were going to take me to dance class!

  
**_Ciel_** : Umm... I think you have the wrong number

_**Unknown number**_ : Oh shit sorry!

_**Ciel**_ : Nah you’re fine

_**Unknown number**_ : Ok well can we continue talking because Claude won’t be here for another 30 minutes because he has errands to run

_**Ciel**_ : Sure, what’s your name btw?

_**Unknown number**_ : Alois, you?

_**Ciel**_ : Ciel, you’re the new kid right?

_**Alois**_ : Yea, I just moved here with my stepfather Claude. You?

_**Ciel**_ : I’ve lived here since I was 12 with my older brother

_**Alois**_ : Ah, maybe you can show me around

_**Ciel**_ : You do not know what I look like so you should not get ahead of yourself.

_**Alois**_ : God you sound like you should be in the 1800s

_**Ciel**_ : I said what I said

_**Alois**_ : There’s something I understand!

_**Alois**_ : Looks like he’s here, fucking finally!

_**Ciel**_ : I thought we were bonding

**_Alois_** : That wasn’t bonding but go off I guess

**_Ciel_** : Nvm, enjoy dance class

**_Alois_** : Thanks


	2. It’s a small world after all~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy adds Alois to the group chat and things unfold from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LittleBoiBlu: Ciel  
> HerMajesty: Lizzy  
> Sebas-Chan!!!: Grell  
> Vampire diaries: Sebastian   
> Spider-Gay: Alois

**_October 28 9:15 a.m_ **

_The Britain gaes_

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Anyone else bored af rn?

_**HerMajesty**_ : We just started class and you’re already bored?

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Yes because this teacher is soooo monotone. I’m deadass about to fall asleep

_**Vampires diaries**_ : That and the fact that you stayed up until 2 in the fucking morning texting with someone

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ : Ooh, Bassy has the tea!

_**HerMajesty**_ : Yeah Sebastian! Spill the tea sis!

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Wait no!

_**Vampire diaries**_ : He was texting someone he named ‘Alois’ idk who that is but they seemed to be getting along

_**HerMajesty**_ : Aww Ciel made a friend!

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ : I didn’t think he had it in him

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Grell stfu and Sebastian when we get home ima beat your ass

_**Vampire diaries**_ : How? You’re 2 ft tall, you couldn’t reach my nutsack if you tried.

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : I can still get your shins, don’t test me

_**HerMajesty**_ : Wait their name is Alois? I know him! 

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Wait deadass? Say sike rn

_**HerMajesty**_ : Yeah! My mom and his mom were friends! I’ve known him since I was little.

_**Vampire diaries**_ : It’s a small world after all~

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Please don’t start that again....

_**HerMajesty**_ : Let me add him to here!

_**HerMajesty added Alois Trancy to the chat** _

_**HerMajesty changed Alois Trancy’s name to Spider-Gay** _

_**HerMajesty**_ : Welcome to the group chat Alois!

_**Spider-Gay:**_ Thanks Lizzy! Now who the fuck is everyone.

_**Vampire diaries**_ : My name is Sebastian

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ :I’m Grell Sutcliff

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : I’m Ciel

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Wait, you know Lizzy?!

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Yee she’s my cousin

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Ok yeah that makes sense

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ : Ciel what do you mean ‘again’?!

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Huh?

_**HerMajesty**_ :Look in the chat

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Sebastian and I had a campfire outside and he started to dance around it singing ‘It’s a small world’ from the Disney world ride.

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ : Ok Sebastian, I love you but wtf

_**Vampire diaries**_ : I was just doing what needed to be done.

_**Spider-Gay**_ : And that was?

_**Vampire diaries**_ : To make sure that that image was stuck in my little brother’s mind for eternity.

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Well mission fucking accomplished. It still haunts me to this day

_**HerMajesty**_ : Can we get in f in the chat for Ciel’s sanity

_**Spider-Gay**_ : f

**_Sebas-Chan!!!_** : f

**_Vampire diaries_** : f

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : Fuck you guys.


	3. I did something.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell regrets her decisions

_October 30, 2:45 p.m_

**_The Britain gaes_ **

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ : Ok so like, I may have done a thing.....

_**Vampire diaries**_ : Damn it Grell, what is it this time

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ : I may or may not have just signed up William, Ronald, and I for the opening event at the Halloween dance in a couple of days.....

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : *sigh*

_**Vampire diaries**_ : Will is not going to take that very well

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ : I know, I thought it would be a fun idea tho! I’ve already thought of the costumes for us and I’ve already began to work on them too!

_**HerMajesty**_ : Speaking of which, what are y’all going as for the dance?

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ : I thought I would make some grim reaper inspired outfits for us!

_**Vampire diaries**_ : Ima be a vampire

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : why am I not surprised.....

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : I’m not letting you pick my costume again btw, not after that disaster last year

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Yo, tf happened last year?!

_**HerMajesty**_ : Sebastian tricked Ciel into going as Alice for Halloween and he went as the white rabbit because ✨C A N D YP R O F I T✨

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Damn now I want to see that!!

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ : I have a picture of them!

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Grell I swear on every thing that is holy and unholy, if you show him the picture I will murder you behind a Dunkin Doughnuts and leave you in a dumpster and set it on fire.

_**Sebas-Chan!!!**_ : I’ll take my chances

**_Sebas-Chan!!!_** : _cielinaliceinwonderlandcostume.png_

**_Spider-Gay_** : HAHAHAH!!!!

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : You have five seconds before I come over there and beat your ass

**_Sebas-Chan!!!_** : Ha, I’m twice as tall and twice as strong as you

**_LittleBoiBlu changed Sebas-Chan!!!’s name to Run Bitch_ **

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : five...

**_Run Bitch_** : OH SHIT!!!

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : four...

**_HerMajesty_** : Damn, I heard Grell’s heels clomping as she zoomed out of here.

_**Run Bitch**_ : Ok, I think I’m safe noahsheumags

_**Vampire diaries**_ : You didn’t even finish the countdown tho

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : I’m impatient

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Welp, she’s dead now

  
  


_**HerMajesty**_ : Press f to pay respects to the fallen queen 😔

_**Vampire diaries**_ : F

_**Spider-Gay**_ : F

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : F

**_Run Bitch_** : Is this how we end our conversations now?

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : Shh, dead people don’t talk


	4. Grell the sushi roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is a prick and Ronald is added to the chat

_October 30, 11:04 am_

_**The Britain gaes** _

_**Run Bitch changed her name to ThatBitch** _

_**ThatBitch**_ : Soooo, Will wasn’t to happy with my decision

_**Vampire diaries**_ : I’m not surprised

_**ThatBitch**_ : Yeah... he then proceeded to mis gender me and call me confused and all that shit....

_**Vampire diaries**_ : ....

_**HerMajesty**_ : Sebastian is about to throw hands with Will

_**ThatBitch**_ : Bassy! No! I need to keep my job!

_**Vampire diaries**_ : One more pay day and you’re out of there

_**The blondes** _

_**ReginaGeorgeKinnie**_ : Ok.... fill me in on this please

_**Cinnamon roll**_ : Will is apart of Grell’s Friend group but he’s like a MAJOR asshole and transphobe and homophobe. He’s also her boss at Subway and she needs the job to pay rent and shit.

_**ReginaGeorgeKinnie**_ : Why is Sebastian caring so much tho?

_**Cinnamon roll**_ : He has a massive crush on her and vise versa

_**ReginaGeorgeKinnie**_ : so basically they’re pinning idiots

_**Cinnamon roll**_ : Basically

_**The Britain gaes** _

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Look Grell, we’ve talked about this

_**ThatBitch**_ : I know.... I need the money tho!

_**Vampire diaries**_ : Get Ronald

_**ThatBitch added Ronald Knox** _

_**Ronald Knox**_ : Ok, Grell, you are the most amazing woman I have ever had the chance to meet. William is a fucking prick and you shouldn’t listen to him.

**_ThatBitch_** : ...You’re right... it still hurts tho

**_Ronald Knox_** : I know it does. How about after school we go shopping for candy and I make you into a sushi roll and we binge some Disney movies?

**_ThatBitch_** : Ok, that sounds great actually

**_Spider-Gay_** : I HAD A STOKE OF GENIUS!!!!

**_Spider-Gay changed Ronald Knox’s name to FortKnox_ **

**_FortKnox_** : I don’t know who the fuck you are but I already love you

**_Spider-Gay_** : I’m Alois!

**_ThatBitch_** : Ronald! Remember that we need to practice for tomorrow!

**_FortKnox_** : Aw yeah!!

**_Vampire diaries_** : See you guys at lunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William will son be canceled don’t worry


	5. Halloween dance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell and Ronald perform for the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irl chapter, let’s go! I had so much fun writing this chapter!

  
Alois looked in the mirror as he stared at his costume. He was clashed in a loose white shirt with black shorts and black laced heels completed with a bright red hood. He adjusted his hair as he grabbed his picnic basket. He gave a little twirl as he admired the way he looked.

“Are you ready to go now!?” A man with bright yellow eyes yelled out impatiently. Alois groaned as he ran downstairs with his phone and wallet in hand and he put the items in the basket.

“Yes Claude!” He yelled back as he ran to their car and sat in the front passenger seat. It was a quiet drive to the school building and as Alois exited the vehicle, he noticed a tall guy with black hair in a slicked back form with a vampire cape and a boy with wolf ears wearing a loose black shirt, brown jeans and wolf tail belt around his waist. Alois smiled and ran up to them and gave the wolf boy a hug.

“Ciel!!” Alois tackled the boy to the ground. He noticed his outfit and smiled. “Yay! We match!”

Sebastian was holding his stomach as he laughed hard and he snapped a photo for the moment to last longer. A girl with blonde hair up in a bun came up wearing a princess outfit.

“Sorry I’m late!” Lizzy apologized. The assured her it was quite alright as the four friends entered the building.

It was decorated with the classic ghosts and spiderwebs around the halls as they entered the gym were the music was the loudest. Grell’s and Ronald’s act was supposed to start soon so the friends split their ways into the crowd of students. Ciel and Alois stuck together and danced to the music, much to Ciel’s dismay. He couldn’t help but blush at the way Alois smiled brightly as he danced to the music. His heart began to race and he smiled a little. The music died out and people began to mutter. Then the doors to the lobby shut and a voice was heard in the crowd.

“I put a spell on you~” The voice sang out, “And now you’re miiine~”

“You can’t stop the things I do~ I ain’t lyyying~” Another voice rang out. The singing was absolutely beautiful and enchanting.

“It’s been 300 years down to the day! Now the reaper’s are back, and there’s hell to pay~”

“I put a spell on you~ and now you’re mine!!” The lights flickered and spotlights went to the hooded figures. One was clashed in black while the other was in red. The music played as the two ran up to the stage.

“Hello Victoria High! My name’s Grell what’s yours?!” Said Grell as she removed her hood. Ronald did the same.

“I put a spell on you~ and now you’re gone~(Gone, Gone, Gone, So long!)” Grell sang out as Ronald repeated the last word.

“I put a spell on you- and it was strong! (So strong, So strong, So strong!)”

“Your wretched little lives have all been cursed, cuz of all the reapers working” Ronald said.

“We’re the worst!” The two sang together.

“I put a spell on you~ A wicked spell!!”

“I put a spell on you~ Ronald!”

  
“Ah say itsa pi, Alpha maybe upendi” The crowd chanted the words back.

“In comma coriyama!” The crowd chanted once more.

“Aye, Ai, Say, Bye- Byyyyyeeeeeee~” The two sang out but Grell’s singing was impeccable as she acted extra on stage.

“Bye Bye!” The two reapers struck a pose as the crowd went wild. They took a breath and bowed. The friends met up at the end of the stage.

“Grell, Ronald! That was absolutely amazing!” Lizzy praised them.

“I didn’t know you could sing like that, Grell” Sebastian said with a pink face. Ciel smirked at this and Sebastian glared at him.

“I’ve been able to sing like this my whole life, my dear Bassy,” She said smirking.

“You did wonderful on the costumes too!” Alois said to her.

“Thanks, we kinda match too!” Grell complimented. The rest of the night was filled dancing, talking, laughter, candy, and bonding between the group. As they traveled back to their homes, they decided to stop at a nearby restaurant and get actual food into their system. As usual, Ciel was the one to lay because he’s the so called rich one. Once the rest of them went home, Sebastian decided to walk Grell home as she held her heels in one hand and a bag of candy in the other.

“I was gonna keep this a surprise until your birthday, but I’ve decided to tell you now,” Sebastian spoke up as he broke the silence between them.

“What is it?” Grell grew curious.

“The others and I pitched in to get you enough money for top and bottom surgeries.”

Grell couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she did hear that correctly, right?! She began to tear up as she smiled brightly at the tall man in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s waist for a bone crushing hug as she sobbed into his chest. Sebastian smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her as well.

“I don’t deserve you guys!” She laughed out as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Of course you do Grell, we are your friends and we love you very much. You deserve to be happy in your own body,”

He patted the top of her head and gave it a kiss. Once the two pulled apart, Sebastian noticed Grell’s mascara was running down her cheeks, staining them black. He pulled out a handkerchief for her and began to wipe down her cheeks. She sniffed as he rubbed the soft cloth on her cheek

“Thank you Sebastian, for everything.”

She was extremely tempted to kiss him under the bright moonlight. She looked into his redish- brownish eyes as his pale skin glowed in the moonlight above them. His hair not as slicked back as it was in the beginning of the night but it made him look all the more handsome to her. She noticed that their faces were getting closer but she moved away and laughed awkwardly. She turned to her door and she waved goodbye and wished Sebastian a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Grell’s getting top and bottom surgery soon! And yes, I’m playing cockblocker author. Deal with it


	6. Not again Grell....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Halloween

_November 1 8:34 a.m_

_**The Britain gaes** _

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Rise and shine bitches, time to get diabetes from all the candy I’ve had stashed away from the last 3 months because Christmas is upon us.

_**Vampire diaries**_ : Ok, wtf

_**ThatBitch**_ : I’m with Bassy on this one, you ok Ciel?

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Yea, I’ve just got to stuff myself up with 3 months worth of candy and pray to the Holy love of god and the unholy lust of Satan that I don’t die.

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Ok but why before Christmas

_**FortKnox**_ : It’s because he’s getting ready for hibernation

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : No it’s because I don’t want Halloween themed candy and Christmas themed candy mixed together.

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Again, why???

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Sebastian only allows me to have one stash of candy because I have no impulse control when it comes to candy

_**Spider-Gay**_ : ok that makes a LOT more sense

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : I have a system, respect it

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Understandable, have a nice day

_**FortKnox**_ : Ok, I have a question

_**ThatBitch**_ : Yee?

_**FortKnox**_ : I want to know how you came up with all of your names on here?

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Grell was the one who changed them because she said that having our normal names in a group chat was ‘tacky’ and was ‘killing her vibe’

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Or some shit like that

_**FortKnox**_ : Yeah that sounds like her.

_**Vampire diaries**_ : Ok so like there’s these two overly religious bitches who sit next to me in class right

_**ThatBitch**_ : Ash and Angelia?

_**Vampire diaries**_ : Yep, and I felt a nosebleed coming on because of the weather changing. I turn around to them and say ‘Praise Satan’ and my nose started bleeding. They just screamed and fainted. That shit was fucking FUNNY!!

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Please tell me you have receipts?!

_**Vampire diaries**_ : Yep!

_**Vampire diaries**_ : _ash/angeliaontheflofotoday.vid_

_**Spider-Gay**_ : XD

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : gets funnier everytime

_**ThatBitch**_ : Every time*

_**FortKnox**_ : 😳

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Im sorry but did you just correct me?

_**ThatBitch**_ : I’m*

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Yep, she’s feeling suicidal today

_**Vampire diaries**_ : Grell, let’s not do anything that might get you killed today. Ok?

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Good idea sebastian

_**ThatBitch**_ : ,Sebastian*

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ :

_**LittleBoiBlu left the chat** _

_**Vampire diaries**_ : I just saw him walking out of the house in his pjs and a bat. Grell you need to run and hide

_**ThatBitch**_ : But I just got done with my makeup and hair!

_**Vampire diaries**_ : if you value your life, run and hide

_**ThatBitch**_ : I just heard knocking

_**FortKnox**_ : GRELL NO!!

_**ThatBitch**_ : I don’t think I’m gonna tfdarbygdjhgbvt

_**ThatBitch left the chat** _

_**HerMajesty**_ : God Damn it, Grell

_**FortKnox**_ : Morning Lizzy!

_**HerMajesty**_ : Morning Ron! It’s nice to see some symbiotic homicide in the early morn

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Yes it is

**_Vampire diaries_** : WE JUST WITNESSED A MURDER! I DON’T THINK THATS GOOD!!

**_Spider-Gay_** : We JuSt WiTnEsSeD a MuRdEr! I dOn’T tHiNk ThAtS gOoD!! Bitch please, This is honestly the only entertainment i get in a week. Stfu

**Vampire diaries** : Noted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian’s nosebleed story was inspired by a Tumblr Awards vid I saw at 2 in the morning


	7. Yes my young brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Ciel is sick because he’s a dumbass

_**November 3 10:35 a.m** _

_The Britain gaes_

_**Spider-Gay**_ : So @LittleBoiBlu, you get sick from Halloween candy because you weren’t here at school today or yesterday

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Fuck you Alois

_**Vampire diaries**_ : I believe that answers that question, and yes I found him on the toilet this morning.

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Stfu Sebastian

_**Vampire diaries**_ : Yes my young brother

_**HerMajesty**_ : Sebastian don’t pull that shit again

_**FortKnox**_ : Wym?

_**HerMajesty**_ : Sebastian used to spoil the absolute FUCK out of Ciel when he was little and he always did what he wanted. I made a joke about it and it just stuck with us ever since.

_**FortKnox**_ : XD

_**FortKnox changed Vampire diaries’s name to YesMyYoungBro** _

_**FortKnox**_ : It’s done now, I’m satisfied

_**ThatBitch**_ : RON NO!!! WE NEVER SAY THAT IN THIS CHAT!!!

_**FortKnox**_ : Why?

_**YesMyYoungBro**_ : 🎵I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days🎵

_**ThatBitch**_ : DAMN IT RONALD!!!!

_**FortKnox**_ : Oops.....

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Sebastian, I’m in my bed. Bring me my tea now while I’m puking my insides out.

_**HerMajesty**_ : Say it, I dare you

_**YesMyYoungBro**_ : Yes my young Brother

_**HerMajesty**_ : god damn it Sebastian

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Ooh what kind is it? I love me some tea!

_**ThatBitch**_ : Which kind? The gossip or drink?

_**Spider-Gay**_ : both

_**YesMyYoungBro**_ : I think ima make some Earl Grey because I want some too.

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Damn! That’s my favorite! Mind if I come over?

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Yes, I don’t want your annoying ass over here while I’m trying not to hurl my intestines out

_**ThatBitch**_ : Well maybe, just maybe, don’t eat that much candy!!!

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : You I’m ignoring

_**ThatBitch**_ : Why do I feel like I’m the only responsible one here?! I thought that was Bassy’s job here?!

_**YesMyYoungBro**_ : Well I’ve practically almost given up on being the mom of the group because you lot manage to get into so much shit.

_**HerMajesty**_ : I’m pretty sure he’s talking about you Ciel

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Well I’m sorry if i had the urge to commit arson and mass genocide at the same time. Blame the trauma.

_**YesMyYoungBro**_ : WE HAVE THE SAME TRAUMA!!!

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : Yeah but like..... I was five when it happened. You were nine. You were mature

_**YesMyYoungBro**_ : I WAS FUCKING NINE!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT!!!!

_**YesMyYoungBro**_ : No tea.

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : You wouldn’t

_**YesMyYoungBro**_ : Bet

_**ThatBitch**_ : Ok so I hate to interrupt this little family argument but Ron when am I getting my tool privlages back?

_**FortKnox**_ : I haven’t decided yet

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Ok, da fuq happened

_**FortKnox**_ : Grell trying help me to do an assignment for my woodshop class and I had made the awful choice of handing her the chainsaw....

_**Spider-Gay**_ : You

_**Spider-Gay**_ : you WILLING gave her a chainsaw?!????

_**FortKnox**_ : I WAS BUSY WITH OTHER SHIT LET ME FINISH!!!

_**FortKnox**_ : So anyways, I give her the chainsaw and the next I knew she had this grin on her face and started messing around with it.

_**ThatBitch**_ : Lets just way we had to replace some furniture and part of a wall.....

_**FortKnox**_ : I still haven’t financially recovered

_**FortKnox**_ : Nor mentally

_**ThatBitch**_ : I sawwy......

_**ThatBitch**_ : Pwease fowgive me, Ronald-Kun.....🥺👉👈

_**FortKnox**_ : NO

**_FortKnox_** : NOT AFTER THAT NO

**_ThatBitch_** : Worth a shot


	8. November Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang recalls the events of November while Ciel has a wack ass dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I know it’s been a hot minute since I’ve updated but I honestly had no idea what to put. The story still takes place in 2020 and the Christmas chapters shall be posted when I can! Also my others stories will be updated soon as well! And a new chat fic is under way at the moment too!

_November 23 4:30 a.m_

_The Britain Gaes_

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : So....

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : How y’all doin’?

**_FortKnox_** : Ok, hbu

**_Spider-Gay_** : I’m still trying to process what is going on

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : Yeah, it’s been a few crazy weeks

**_FortKnox_** : Remember November 5th....

**_Spider-Gay_** : I didn’t know you watched Sherlock?

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : Yeah, we all watched it.

**_Spider-Gay_** : I haven’t yet and I want to

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : We can watch it the next time you come over....

**_FortKnox_** : Oop-

**_HerMajesty_** : Ciel is there something you you would like to share with the class?

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : Why the fuck are you up?

**_HerMajesty_** : I don’t need sleep, I need answers.

**_Spider-Gay_** : Ciel you didn’t tell them that we started hanging out??

**_LittleBoiBlu_** :....

**_Spider-Gay_** : *le sigh* We’ve been hanging out ever since the Halloween dance

**_HerMajesty_** : Aww Ciel you’ve finally made a friend!

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : Then wtf are you guys?

**_FortKnox_** : Crackheads you found in a dumpster

**_HerMajesty_** : Sounds bout right

**_ThatBitch_** : WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKERS STILL FUCKING UP????!!!

**_FortKnox_** : Oh hey Grell!

**_ThatBitch_** : Don’t ‘Oh hey Grell’ me!! Some of us are trying to get their Beauty SleepTM!!!

**_ThatBitch_** : So go THE FUCK TO SLEEP!

_**Spider-Gay**_ : Y-yes ma’am

_November 24 2:30 a.m_

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : I had the strangest dream in class earlier

**_YesMyYoungBro_** : Why are you mentioning this now?

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : Shut, am speaking

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : Basically the Dream was set in the late 1800’s and I was the head of this toy company but Sebastian was my demon butler. The Grell shows up acting like her simp self but she had a chainsaw and longer hair. I think she was a grim reaper. And her voice was all weird like back in grade school. Alois was my said ‘rival’ and I stabbed him with a sword cuz it’s the 1800’s, guns are out and swords are in. And I think Sebastian and your step dad we’re fighting over my ‘delicious soul’ as they put it.

**_FortKnox_** : Were was I?

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : you were like Grell’s student or something. And Lizzy was my fiancée.

**_HerMajesty_** : Ummmm. What kind of Sweet Home Alabama shit is this??

**_ThatBitch_** : It was actually a very common thing back then.

**_HerMajesty_** : The more you know.

**_Spider-Gay_** : Is no one going to question the fact that Ciel stabbed me?? Me?! His only friend!

**_YesMyYoungBro_** : Ok yeah but like why was I wanting your delicious soul!?

**_LittleBoiBlu_** : Shut up! It was a dream! And in school too!

**_FortKnox_** : Can we get an F in the chat for Ciel’s weird ass dreams?

_**ThatBitch**_ : F

_**HerMajesty**_ : F

_**YesMyYoungBro**_ : F

**_Spider-Gay_** : F

_**LittleBoiBlu**_ : *le sigh*

_November 24 3:04 a.m_

**_Spider-Gay_** : Is no one still concerned with the fact that Ciel stabbed me in his dream???

_**ThatBitch**_ : GO TO SLEEP!

Spider-Gay: Y-yes ma’am right away ma’am


End file.
